The invention relates to a man-portable air defense missile system, and more particularly to an aiming sight for use in such a missle system.
A conventional man-portable air defense system includes a missle, a missle launching tube and a grip-stock. The grip-stock is connectable to the launching tube to enable the operator to launch a missle from within the tube. After launch, the grip-stock is disconnected and the use launching tube is discarded. The grip-stock is then connected to a new missle launching tube.
The operator uses such a missle system in a shot gun fashion, by positioning the missle tube over one shoulder and directing or pointing the tube upwards toward a stationary or moving target. The missile launching tube includes the missle as well as electronic circuitry for control and guidance of the missle. The missile is of the heat-seeking type which searches for a "hot spot" as a target. When a target is detected, the missile electronics informs the operator by an audible signal from the grip-stock indicating that the missile has locked onto a heat source and that the missile may be launched. The missile is launched by activation of a trigger in the grip-stock.
The use of such a system in battle poses problems of target identification to assure, on the first instance, that the target which the missile is locked onto is the enemy. A second problem involves the operator's understanding of which of the several hot targets in the general aiming direction of the tube has the missile locked on to.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a missile aiming sight which permits a precise identification of a target to be fired upon.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a missile aiming sight which is connectable to conventionally manufactured grip-stock and missile launching tube of a man-portable air defense system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a missile aiming sight which facilitates "aiming" or "pointing" of the missile at an appropriate position with respect to a moving target.